BumbleBee
by RheannaTheHedgdemon
Summary: some random pairings and drabbles of bumblebee and other pairings that intrigues me. some may be rated, and please feel free to ask me for some stories and share your ideas.
1. Carwash

A heat wave hit Detroit, people walking around in shorts and tank-tops. At the autobot base was over heating as well.

"It's so hot..." a yellow bot whined, he transformed into his car mode, the same as his color only with a black streak on it. The young autobot sat in the shade of the building, with his cooling vents turning on.

"Hey Bumblebee!" a litle girl called as she ran to him, her hair in pointy tales, and in her normal knee length dress.

"Hi Sari...what with the bucket?" Bumblebee asked as he turned back into his bot form. His blue childish optics stared curiously at her.

"A bucket, soap and some scrubs," Sari replied with a smile as she set the bucket on the ground, "and some car polish."

"Why do you have those things?" Bumblebee ask as he tilted his head a bit.

"I was wondering you would like a wash." Sari replied. Bumblebee smiled and nodded, she then motioned him to go into the sun. He turned back into a car and moved into the and parked. Sari grabbed the bucket and dumped the stuff next to him, grabbed the soap and put some in the bucket, she then grabbed a hoes and put in the bucket and watched the water rise and bubbles in it. she pulled the hoes out and placed it on the ground, she then grabbed the soft sponges and and put it into the soapy water.

"Ready?" Sari asked.

"Always." Bumblebee answered, Sari then brings the sponge up to his left door and starts scrubbing lightly. Bumblebee hummed when the cool soapy water touched his heated heated metal. Sari continued washing Bumblebee then stopped to grab a step stool and climbs on it and continued.

"This feels nice~." Bumblebee hummed in pleasure. Sari smiled some more stopping only to move the stool to get the rest of the left side of Bumblebee. She then put the sponge into the bucket and grabbed the hoes and sprayed Bumble with it.

Prowl walked outside in search of his little annoying friend.

"Bumblebee!" the gold and black ninja bot shouted. His attention was then captured bu the side of water. 'Wasting water?...' Prowl thought as he went to it.

"Sari!" He heard Bumblebee shouted and ran to the direction with his sheriken out. Only to stop at a conor to see Sari washing Bumblebee in his car form. Prowl puts his weapons away and watched. The soapy water was falling on the concrete ground, tiny drops falling to reveal a shiny color of yellow and black. The soapy suds falling slowly on the sides.

"Alright then rinse!" Sari shouted while raising the hoes up and pointed it to the air over bumblebee, the water then fell like rain drops. Prowl watched a second more before leaving the two alone. Bumblebee motors roared softly as the refreshing liquide ran down on him.

"This feels awesome Sari..." Bumblebee sluggishly said when feeling a nice recharge coming.

"Hehhehhe don't fall asleep on me now 'Bee" Sari said as she puts the hoes down and sponge into the soapy bucket, "Feeling clean?" Sari asked only to giggle as his engine revved. Sari then grabbed another Sponge and put some car polish on it. She then started small circular motions on the side of him.

*Time skip*

Hours have passed and Sari went home after waving everyone a goodbye. Optimus turned to everyone turned to everyone only to see one missing, "Where's Bumblebee?" He asked. Everyone turned slightly and shrugged

"I'm...here boss-bot." everyone turned to Bumblebee yawning and slightly stretched. They saw his metal was shiny then normal almost a radiating a soft glow. A soft scent of honey or a lovely flower.

"What?" Bumblebee asked as everyone stared at him with odd looks.

"Why are you..." Ratchet said at first as he stared at him,"Shiny and..."

"Smell nice?" Prowl finished Ratchet question. Bumblebee blinked then realizes whats going on.

"Oh! Sari gave me a wash and polish." he answered as a blush lightly covered his cheeks.

"o...kay." Prowl said as everyone looked at each other and left. Bumblebee left to his room only to be stopped by Prowl.

"Yes?" Bumblebee asked as Prowl circled him. His right hand was on his chin, his other arm prompt it and was across his stomach. Prowl was scanning him, though he had the same color and design, but the young bot seemed so new, so shiny.

"Follow me." was all Prowl said as he walked toward his room, Bumblebee followed him and to see the tree standing tall in the room.

"So...What is it?" Bumble asked when Prowl turned and grabbed his arms and pulled him into a kiss. Bumblebee optics widen as he stared at Prowl. Their lips parted slightly, Bumblebee wanted to say something.

"P-prowl?" were the only words that came out before Prowl lips came upon his again, Prowl glossa licked his bottom lip. Prowl arms snaked around Bumblebee back as his servos rested on the ninja's chest. Prowl servos rubbed Bumblebee's side only to be rewarded with a gasp from the younger mech. He then slipped his glossa into his mouth. Bumblebee shivered and moaned as the invader search his wet and warm caverns. Prowl released the kiss and stared his grip on Bumblebee with a smile on his face as he stared at his flushed face. He then walked to the tree and jumped in it leaving Bumblebee standing there dumbfounded, once he got back to reality he left the room un-aware of Prowl watching optics. Bumblebee reached the door to his room and stopped, with his head lowered and his optics half closed; staring at the ground. He raised a servo and touched his lips.

"He...he kissed me." Bumblebee said in a soft tone.


	2. Drunk Confession

"Hey 'Bee!" the yellow mini-bot turned his head to see the elite bot: Jazz.

"Yes Jazz?" the young autobot asked. The wight ninja smiled at him.

"Well-the guys from 'te elite wanted to know if ya want to come to a party with us?" Jazz asked the yellow beetle.

"Really? Last I cheeked Sentinal doesn't like me and Blurr thinks i'm annoying and risky..." Bumblebee said as he stared at Jazz.

"Ummm..." Jazz slightly stiffen as he stared into the soft baby blue optics of the bug. "I convinced them to let ya come...with some of ya friends." Jazz smiled lightly to him. Bumblebee stood there and then smiles.

"Alright Jazzy i'll come: with some of my friends." with that he left while smiling at him self. Jazz sighed calmly through his vents. He managed to convince his friends his friends to allow the small bug to come over; even his friends.

Now to get them to be nice to them; even if he had to knock out Sentinal is he starts being an ass.

"Congrats-man!" Jazz turned his head to see his speedy friend, "You-managed-to-invite-the-yellow-cutie!" Blurr said really fast.

"I thought ya' disliked him." Jazz asked his speedy friend.

"I-don't-dislike-him...just-worried-and-awed!" Blurr said as he swirled a bit. Jazz shook his head his speedy friend.

"Now...what to do with Sentinal?"

"Leave-the-tard-to-me-Jazz." Blurr said as he ran off leaving a line of blue and black.

(FAST FORWARDING! XD)

"I' serious boss." Jazz said as he tapped his against the metal ground.

"Yea; yea as long that stupid beetle doesn't talk to me or make a peep would be nice." Sentinal Prime said sipping some high-grade energon. Jazz shook his head at his commander.

"There-here!" Blurr said as he walked into the room. Sentinal groaned slightly as he saw some of beetle friends, the big green mech walked in while holding his organic friend. A gold and black mech entered along his commander and medic friend.

"Bulkhead, Sari, Prowl, Optimus and Ratchet welcome!" Jazz said as he looked for a specific beetle. "Where's 'Bee?"

"Oh, he's here." Sari said as she hopped down, "Come on 'Bee come out!" she said as she came around the conor.

"No...I look stupid." the embarrassed tone of Bumblebee. Sentinal snorted only to get slapped by Blurr.

"Come out 'Bee; you look nice." Sari pulled Bumblebee servo into the room. Sentinal dropped his energon, Sari smiled at the reaction. Bumblebee was really shiny that gave him an lovely glow. The smell from him seemed sweeter then any oil or energon.

Bumblebee face was slightly flushed as his optics was looking the other way. Sentinal expressions was in mild interest: Jazz was right this wouldn't be a bad idea.

"Bee..." Blurr started as his expression let a smile slip.

"Yea...yea i know: 'Oh my look at the beetle he seemed to sparked his shell.'" Bumblebee said with a sly smile.

"No!" Blurr said as he quickly gave him some energon, "What-I-want-to-say-is-that-you-look-grand!" Blurr smiled nicely to the bright yellow beetle.

"Thanks..."Bumblebee said as Blurr got drinks for the rest of the crew.

"Told you; you don't look stupid." Sari said with a sly grin. She then let go of his servo as she grabbed a dancing game out and set it up. The gang broke apart to stay for the party. Bumblebee sipped the energon as he heard music playing and Sari using the device to dance. Only to laugh softly when Bulkhead joined to dance with his organic friend. Blurr even joined in as he tried to copy her moves to the song. Bumblebee shook his head and sipped up the energon.

"Hey 'Bee come join us?" Sari yelled waving her hand, "You dance off!" she yelled and played some music as Blurr started at the beat deserving some ohh's and awes. Bumblebee watched, Blurr was fast and smooth with his moves. He was the tapped by Jazz to take the lead. Everyone watched as Jazz took the floor and made a lot of twist and turns. Sari joined in with him as her moves synced in. Bumblebee walked up and watched as he tapped his foot.

"Is that all?" 'Bee asked when the music stopped and another came on as techno, "Let the real master show ya." with he started with a little twist. Jazz and Blurr watched as 'Bee body was able to twist and turn, his body easily sync with the beat. Sari chanted his name. Jazz was amazed and so was Blurr: How is it he is NOT in the Elite? Both of them watched as his body was able to achieve certain moves. The yellow mech was moving like a femme who knew how to please. The song came to an end when 'Bee froze in a move getting claps (Mostly Sari).

"Go 'Bee!" Sari shouted running to him and hugged him. Bumblebee laughed and the music continued; Jazz was nice enough to get him something to drink.

"So..." 'Bee turned his head to see Sentinal with a stuck up smile, "I never though organics could use you like that."

"What?" Bumblebee asked as he stared at the Prime.

"those moves...who could guess that organics could use drop outs like that." Sentinal said. Bumblebee glared at him and was about to leave only for him to be slammed against the wall.

"Hey!" 'Bee begin only his mouth to be covered by his servo.

"Listen little bug; you play along nothing will happen and continue as if normal." the Prime said as he stared at the yellow mini-bot optics.  
"Or you will be harmed...badly." Sentinal said. Bumblebee starred at him and loosen slightly then open his mouth wide and bit down hard on Sentinal servo. (I guess being a big mouth has it's advantages!) Sentinal jumped as he took his servo away from Bumblebee mouth and shoot it.

"Why you..." Sentinal servo clenched into fist and pulled back. Bumblebee offline his optics; preparing for the blow. Only to online them when it never came to see Jazz holding Sentinal wrist in his servo and the other holding a cube of energon.

"Sentinal...what are ya doing?" Jazz asked calmly.

"this kid bit me..." Sentinal said; Jazz nodded and looked at Bumblebee.

"'Bee, what happen?" Sentinal then glared at Bumblebee.

"This jack-aft here called me names by the way i danced and when i tried to leave he grabbed me and slammed me against the wall with his servo over my mouth-"

"Enough!" Sentinal growled.

"'Sent let him go." Jazz said; Sentinal open his mouth only to shut it as Jazz gave him a death glare.

"Fine..." Sentinal let Bumblebee go and continued to glare at him, "this isn't over kid." and he left the two.

"thanks man." Bumblebee said.

"No prob' 'Bee" Jazz gave him his energon and watched him sipped the drink. Jazz smiled as Blurr ran up to them. Blurr whispered in Jazz ear and gave him two energon cubes and ran off to dance some more.

"What was that about?" Bumblebee asked a bit slurred in his speech.

"ah, Just some favors." Jazz said giving another energon to the yellow mech. Bumblebee took it with a small smile and sipped it as Jazz sipped his.

Several hours later the party was full of now drunk mechs, Prowl left to take Sari home. Jazz took the opportunity to grab the drunk yellow mech servo.

"Come with me 'Bee~" Jazz subtractively said to the mech as he nodded. The two sneaked off from the crowed. The wight mech pulled the yellow mini-bot into his room; once in he shut the door and locked it behind him. The mini-bot giggled a bit when Jazz hugged him. Bumblebee looked up at him and Jazz lowered his head to his and kissed him.

Bumblebee moaned into the kiss as Jazz servos wondered to his aft. He then released the kiss and nipped, licked and made ghostly kisses on the smaller bot jawline to his neck.

"Jazzy~" Bumblebee moaned at the pleasurable sensations. Jazz then lifted the yellow and carried him to his berth and laid him down. Bumblebee stares up at him with innocent blue optics. The wight mech smiled and leaned forward capturing the young mech mouth into another kiss. Jazz servos wondered the yellow mech body, slowly rubbing his sides, thighs and chest plate. The yellow mech shivered at the sensation the gasped as his interfacing plating was rubbed.

Jazz took the opportunity to slip his glossa into the the beetle mouth. Bumblebee moaned into the kiss as their glossa intertwined. Bumblebee pelvic plating slipped off, their cooling fans kicking on. Jazz servo slipped between 'Bee's legs and rubbed his plug. The yellow mech squirmed and moaned of the touch.

"J-jazz~" Bumblebee moaned, Jazz shivered at the sound. His mouth went to Bumblebee horns. Using his glossa to lick one of his horns. Bumblebee moaned louder, pleasure going through his entire frame.

"Primus your beautiful 'Bee." Jazz softly said in Bumblebee audio receptor. Jazz fingers slipped into Bumblebee port adn moved slowly.

"Ah!" 'Bee gasped as his back arched a bit, Jazz glossa licked the horn before taking it in his mouth and sucked softly. Bumblebee let a silent moan past his lips. Jazz fingers were pulled out of the yellow mech warm prepared port. Bumblebee whimpered of the loss as Jazz lets go of his cute horns.

"Shh 'Bee, the real fun starts now~" Jazz nuzzled Bumblebee neck as his pelvic plating slipped off showing a plug leaking lubricant. Positioning himself between Bumblebee legs, he slowly pushed his plug into 'Bee port. He groaned at the tight, wet and warm port. Jazz slowly moved back and forth. Bumblebee moaned and groaned at the friction the was created.

"You feel...great 'Bee~" Jazz groaned as Bumblebee back arch slightly.

"Ah...ohh...H-harder! Please!" Bumblebee moaned louder. Jazz followed the request, he pushed harder and deeper into his pot. Bumblebee legs wrapped around Jazz waist and his arms around his arms around Jazz neck bringing him closer. Jazz glass licked Bumblebee neck and his dental bit down on his neck, rubbing both their spark chambers together. both of them shivered.

"M...more!~" Bumblebee moaned as he withered in pleasure. Jazz kept moving and shivered as 'Bee started moaning his name.

"I-i'm close!" Bumblebee moaned as he started bucking his hips to Jazz movements. Jazz groaned as he gone faster to reach his climax.

"Ah!" Bumblebee screamed out as he shivered and his entire body tighten and locked into place. His optics glowed bright when he reach his climax. Jazz groaned at the tightness, he thrust a couple of times before he reached his climax. Bumblebee shivered, his optics off-lined and a silent scream past his lips.

Jazz huffed as he looked down at the now recharging beetle. He sighs and pulls out of him and cleaned up the lubricant, he then retracted his pelvic plating and Bumblebee's. He lifted Bumblebee in in bridal style and carried him in the party room seeing everyone past out and Sentinal on the couch snoring. His optic twitched and he kicked him off of it. He laid Bumblebee down on it and chuckled as he saw him cuddled a bit. He grabbed some covers and puts it on him.

"oh 'Bee." Jazz started walking back to his room to stop at the door and look back at the sleeping beetle, "Only if you knew how much I love ya'." with that he left.

**Yea i am now done! i would like to thank IceDragon5683 for giving me a boast of confidence and some idea's by her suggestions for couples: _Oh Prowl, you dog you! Oh well, Bee is irresistible after a nice wash. I'd really like it if you somehow managed to bring Baricade into this (even though he's from the movie and not the animated seires). I also like Wasp, Blurr, the Jet Twins, and (if you can) the Lambo Twins. And Jazz would be a good touch. Sorry if I'm asking for too much... You don't have to or anything... Okay, now I'm sounding lame. Keep up the good work! _~IceDragon5683.**

**Also i don't mind the suggestions or the request, there are fun idea's and many ways to revert these couples :)  
**

**Please review and share your idea's they will be lovely!  
**


	3. Love Bites

_Why did i let Sentinal talk me into this?_: Bumblebee though as he started at the 'hunted' house. Bumblebee shivered at the cold air.

"Okay let's go in." Sentinal said as he started heading towards the door.

"What?" Bumblebee shouted, "We are not going inside!"

"Oh, is the little Bumblebee scarred?" Sentinal said looking at Bumblebee, "Does he need his Optimus to keep him safe?"

"I don't need him to keep me safe!" Bumblebee said as he stormed past him seeing a jackass smirk on his face.

_What a glitch_: Bumblebee thought as Sentinal smirked and he opened the door and followed suit inside. Bumblebee gaped in awe; the inside was beautiful. Everything seemed to have royalty or someone important lived here.

"Neat, let's take it." Sentinal said as he picked up an expansive looking vase.

"We can't take this stiff!" Bumblebee said staring at Sentinal. Sentinal looked at him.

"Why? It's not like someone lives here." Sentinal said.

Bumblebee grabbed the vase and put it back.

"We can't take things that aren't ours; I mean the owner could be here right now and i don't feel like going to the stockades because of this." Bumblebee stare as he turned to stare at Sentinal. Sentinal was now standing near the stairs.

"Sent'?" Bumblebee said slowly taking steps towards him, "Primus, Sent' if this one of those sick jokes of yours I-" Bumble froze as Sentinal body fell to the floor; his own energon running on the ground.

"Sadly-this-is-no-sick-joke-of-his." Bumblebee head snapped as he stared at a blue mech standing on a stair before Sentinal, his glossa licking his lips and servo wiping off some energon. A smirk on the blue mech face and two sharp denta stuck out clearly in view. Bumblebee just stood and shook violently at the scene, his optics looked at the door then back at Sentinal. "Don't-bother-with-the-mech-he-is-clearly-off-line." The blue mech said. Bumblebee saw the smirk clear and on the mech face, the mech blue optics glowed with interest and odd intents. bumblebee saw it it he wanted him to run; he wanted him to run as fast as he can. Bumblebee gulped trying to think of something: _the door isn't that far...but then again i wouldn't get far outside then here...not if i'm lucky_.

The thought rang clear in Bumblebee head. "go-ahead." Bumblebee head looked up to the mech, "run...run-as-fast-as-you-can." Then Bumblebee did he ran towards the door, his legs pushing with fast movement. The blue mech looked a bit surprised as he swiftly moved to the door just as the yellow mech was able to touch the handle. Bumblebee jumped letting the handle go and moved away from the blue mech, "Interesting." was all he said, his servos grabbed Bumblebee arm and swing him around so his back would be face the door and pushed him against it. Bumblebee let out a soft whimper was he felt his body being pressed against it. His baby blue optics looking up at the strange mech.

"I-am-Burr." The mech said, one of his servos unlatching Bumblebee arm and gently touched his face, "and-i-know-your-name-is-Bumblebee." he said. Bumblebee shivered, his spark being filled with fear and the though of ending up like Sentinal. Oily tears started falling down of the image of just lying there and bleeding out. Blurr was taken back at this, he made no intent of killing him then looked at the body of the large mech this little yellow came in with. A soft sight escapes his lips and his mouth nuzzled next to the yellow mechs horn. "Shh-you-will-not-end-up-like-him-little-one." Blurr softly said only to get a soft sob from the younger one.

"P...please don't offline me..." Bumblebee softly said only to get a light rub on his head. Blurr can feel his body tensing under his servos, he always gotten a plead from him prey to let them live. Though they have to do something in return. The test he gave the little yellow mini-bot was simple, how far he or she can get to the door before he blocked it. This mech was able to touch the knob by the time he blocked it.

"I-won't...unless-you-do-something-for-me..." Blurr said as a soft smile came on his face when he heard a heavy relieved sigh escape the younger ones vents. His tensed body lighten up a bit.

"W-what do you want?" Bumblebee asked silently praying to Primus for his to get out of here on-line.

"You.." was all the blue mech said. bumblebee froze and looked up. The blue mech then lifted him up in bridal style and ran up to his room. Bumblebee shook violently feeling watching himself get lost in the big building. Then it all stopped as soon he felt his body laying on something soft. His optics gazed down to see a berth with blue covers, his head resting against a soothing pillow. Blurr lightly smiled as he saw the scene before him: _how cute~_

Were the only thoughts he crawled on top of the yellow mech. Bumblebee optics snapped to look at him. His body only tighten to feel the other servos lightly touching his body. bumblebee let a shiver crawl on him in the sheer feeling. Blurr lowered his head to the yellow mech, tension was building up as he tensed his entire body. Blurr frown a bit though he couldn't blame him for being scared of him or his plans.

"Your-so-tensed." Blurr said as he lowered his head to his neck and allowing his two long and sharp denta to softly rub along his neck. Bumblebee shivered then yelped as he felt the blue one fangs pierced him, at first it wasn't comfortable but then it turned...pleasant. Bumblebee optics off-line at the feeling: _ I thought this would be painful...but...it feels nice._

Blurr heard a light moan escape Bumblebee lips, the tension in his body slipping. Though Blurr couldn't help himself as he tasted the young one, the pleasant liquid tasted so sweet; like honey. Blurr then let go of Bumblebee neck and licked the wound getting any last bit of the taste before it healed. His glowing optics looked down at Bumblebee, his face lightly flushed and panting lightly. Blurr hand softly roamed the yellow mech body, deserving shivers and light moans from him. Blurr hand slipped to his groin and pressed something that retracted the yellow armor plating there. Blurr smiled softly, his mouth kissed the yellow mech neck then went to one of his little horns. His glossa still covered in Bumblebee energon licked the horn then puts his mouth around it sucking it gently. Bumble moaned and shivered at the feeling, His servos gripping the sheets as he felt the other fingers invade his port.

"ah.." Bumblebee moans slipped past his lips, his entire frame shook at the feeling. His body feeling light and barely able to register any will to fight back. A soft whimpered escaped his lips when the feeling of those fingers left his port. His breath then hitched as something larger pressed against his wet, warm port. His baby blue optics gazed up at the glowing ones.

"Shh-my-sweet-little-'Bee~" Blurr said quickly with a smoothing tone to it. He then pressed his plug into the younger port, his animal like instincts challenging his will to take the young mech harshly violent. Blurr clench his denta as a soft growl escaped his lips. Bumblebee withered beneath him at the feeling of being filled overtakes him. Pleasured warnings popping up everywhere and his moans gotten louder when the blue mech began to move within him. Blurr glossa running up the spark chamber sending small shivers through him and Bumblebee. Blurr moved faster with his mouth open with his sharp fangs in view, the feeling of the younger one around him was making it hard to control himself. Bumblebee moans was loud giving pleads for more, light oily tears sliding down of the immense pleasing feeling. Blurr optics glowed brighter at the sight, he moved harder; faster; and deeper inside the young one. His mouth shot forward bared and pressed against Bumblebee neck when he felt his plug being tighten by the yellow mech port.

Blurr growled possessively when Bumblebee climaxed, the sight of his back arched up, both there spark chambers rubbing against each other. Bumblebee mouth wide open giving a silent scream, his optics glowing a bright baby blue made Blurr lose it and bit down on the yellow mechs neck then he climaxed. Bumblebee softly groan at the feeling.

Blurr un-latched his teeth from the neck and licked the wound. He pulled out his plug from the lovely port of the yellow mech. His glowing optics landed on Bumblebee who is now in deep re-charge. Blurr sighed and rubbed Bumblebee head softly: _This mech deserves to live:_ he thought: _and maybe his_ friend...: He stopped and thought for a minute then shook his head: _Nah! maybe life would be better without him here!_

**O.O**

**Well that was the BlurrxBumblebee story! The idea came to me when i was watching vampire movies with my dad or a series called: True Blood?**

**But hey it was pretty good and let's face it Sentinal deserves to die for being a prick and Jack-aft he is. **

_**I'm so touched! The story was great! Sentinel getting his aft kicked is ALWAYS a plus and Bee being amazing just makes it better! Thank you for the great story! Keep it up! . **_**~ IceDragon5683  
**

********

_**Awww Jazz is so cute, I can't wait to see what couple you do next! *fan girl scream* I hope I'm not bothering you but it would be really cool of you'd do a Blurr and Bee one. (hope I'm not bothering you!) Again I just love this it's so cute! :)**_**~Iolper Girl**

_**I agree with icedragon on both twin s and blitzwing too u don't see him much **_**~MajorJazz**

**Well thanks for the review's guys and i'll get working on those request and Blitzwing does need more action to with Bumblebee...  
**

**Please Review and give idea's!  
**

****


	4. Dance

Bumblebee sneaked out in the middle of the night to meet Sari just out side his room window. Sari gestured him to hurry up. Bumblebee quietly landed beside Sari and changed into his alt form. Sari got into it and closed the door both of them drove off into the night un-aware of being followed.

Optimus, Prowl and ratchet was suspicious lately due to Bumblebee disappearing acts. They followed him in their alt modes only to stop when they saw Bumblebee transformed and put Sari on his shoulder and made his way to a large building.

"Hey Honey-bee~" Blackarachnia greeted and made her way to him and checked for any scratches or dents.

"Hi Blackarachnia…sounds like we have a full house tonight." Bumblebee replied as his audio receptors picked up many voices.

"You bet kid, Megatron is even here." She said and stood up nodding him an okay.

"He's here?" Sari asked slightly worried.

" Apparently he knew Starscream sneaks off to come here but after you arrived he has been coming here more often, Megatron followed him due to the fact he missed a lot of meetings and skipped his protrol…Blitzwing came along as well." Blackarachnia said. Bumblebee nodded and walked in. The three watched as Bumblebee walked in.

"Is it possible he's a spy?" Prowl said now feeling stupid for thinking about Bumblebee like that.

"Our 'Bee? Prowl what the slag?" Ratchet said. The gold and black motorcycle twitched.

"That will be reviewed later, but right now we need to get Bumblebee." The three transformed and walked towards the building. Blackarachnia head shot up seeing the three auto-bot, her nerves were alerted and she was worried that they might cause trouble. She then got in the way remembering a rule Swindle made up.

"Sorry boys no entry-"Blackarachnia started only for Ratchet to get into her face.

"Move we need to get-"Ratchet started only to get a death glare from the techno organic.

"-Till I conviensate your weapons." Blackarachnia finished. The three looked at her, Optimus sighed and took out his axe and gave it to her.

"Why?" Prowl asked taking out his sherikens.

"Not my rules but this is a cease fire zone for all." Blackarachnia said and took the weapons even Ratchets magnets and walked to a box where an auto-bot sign on it and put it in them. The three then entered the building.

O.O

Bumblebee looked at the crowed. He gulped seeing Megatron sitting at one of the tables.

"It's okay Honey-bee." Sari said looking at the yellow and black mech. Bumblebee smiled softly at his organic friend.

Icy sat there drinking high grade energon. "Starscream I vail to zee why you come here." Icy said and looked at the seeker.

"I agree," Megatron said and glares at the seeker, "none of these femme's or mech's isn't worth watching."

"I'm not here for them but Honey-bee." Starscream replied. Icy rolled his optics. He stared at a femme who was dancing but then left when the music stopped, the lights then went out.

"Now for what you all been waiting for…" Swindles voice echoed then the lights came on. Icy coughed on his energon and dropped the cube, Megatron optics widen his mouth gapped slightly. "HONEY-BEE!"

"Bumblebee?" Prowl said staring at his young friend standing there. Ratchet mouth was a gape he couldn't form any words. Optimus just stood there, the three jumped when all the mech's in the room cheered and whistled. Icy and Megatron jumped as Starscream cheered. Bumblebee stood there. His spark pulsing faster by the minute, he stood waiting for the music to play. Sari singled them to start the music.

_S-T-A-R  
S-T-A-R, what?  
S-T-A-R  
Jeffree Star and Nicki Minaj _

Bumblebee slowly moved his hips to the beat.

_Queen Bitch  
S-T-A-R _

Bumblebee servos went above his head, his shoulders started moving to the beat.

_I'm on the top , there's no luck.  
Never turned around to stop._

Bumblebee turned so his back was facing the crowed and popped his aft at them getting some whistles, he continued to sway his hips.

_Make my move, make you move...  
Make you wanna hear me talk, see me walk, see me fuck, see me suck a lollipop.  
Wanna get messy?_

Bumblebee swayed to the pole and his servos lightly touched it.

_I'll make you hot, make you rock.  
I'll leave the world in shock.  
I'ma tease, I'm your fuel.  
I just wanna see you drool, on your knees, pretty please...  
You wish you were my main squeeze._

Bumblebee dropped down and back up, his spark chamber rubbing against the pole at the same time his servos rubbed it with his movement.

_Like luxury..._

Fuck me - I'm a celebrity.  
Can't take your eyes off me.  
I make you wanna **** me just to get somewhere.  
Fuck me - I'm a celebrity.  
Can't take your hands off me.  
I know you wanna suck me, what you waiting for?

Icy shivered as he watched the yellow mech, he felt his pelvic plating getting tighter. The three auto-bots cooling fans kicking in as they watched there young friend moving around on the pole, exposing himself to such things.

_Lipgloss & lollipop - Lets rock, I wanna pop.  
Cant take your eyes off me.  
I'm all that you can see.  
Lipgloss & lollipop - I'll make your booty drop.  
Cant take your wanna off me.  
I'm everything you _

The crowed cheered as Bumblebee continued, matching his moves to the beat. Starscream smirked watching the entire thing. Icy leaned back into his chair watching every move.

_Mmm hot damn, here I come.  
Tell me how you want it done...  
At the mall, in the hall, on your mommas bedroom wall.  
You can choose, either way you will end up on the news.  
(Just like you wanted, right?)_

Bumblebee wrapped both of his legs around the pole and then pulled him up; thrusting his pelvic plating into the pole, he leaned his head in, his glossa licking the pole with sly smirk on his face. He then dropped his legs so his pedoes where on the ground and turn to the crowed.

_Ahhh, do I make you wet?  
It's all about the C.U.N.T.  
I wanna hear you say: "Love my pink knife."  
You wish you had a slice of me...  
I'm a celebritease._

He thrust his hips at the spelling and then dropped down and back up; his aft rubbing the pole.

Fuck me - I'm a celebrity.  
Can't take your eyes off me.  
_I make you wanna **** me just to get somewhere.  
Fuck me - I'm a celebrity.  
Can't take your hands off me.  
I know you wanna suck me, what you waiting for?_

Optimus couldn't look away neither can any of his team mates.

_Lipgloss & lollipop - Lets rock, I wanna pop.  
Cant take your eyes off me.  
I'm all that you can see.  
Lipgloss & lollipop - I'll make your booty drop.  
Cant take your eyes off me.  
I'm everything you wanna be._

Bumblebee optics searched the crowed for a his prey, he then saw Icy Blitzwing and smirked to himself. He then made his way to Blitzwing hips moving to the beat.

_Uh, yo  
I'm a super super star on Hollywood Blvd  
And I can make all of the boys come to my yard._

Icy froze, he didn't know what to do. The yellow mech was heading towards him, Icy looked at Starscream seeing a smirk on his face.

_You see Jeffree, I can show you how to do it.  
Make make a lollipop squirt squirt a lot of fluid.  
My lip gloss, lipgloss... me and all my sick thoughts._

Icy gasp feeling Bumblebee servos touching his thighs and crawled onto his lap. Bumblebee fingers lightly ran up Blitzwing body, across his spark chamber. Bumblebee thrust his pelvic armor into Icy's getting a soft groan from him.

_I'm such a bad bitch, I get ME pissed off.  
I'm really hot, really pretty..._

Megatron watched in awe and jealousy, seeing one of his soldiers getting a lab dance from the beautiful yellow mech. Icy didn't know what to do neither did Random or Hot-shot.

_I'm into licking lollipops 'til they're sticky.  
I can make them say Nicki...  
I'm a celebrity. _

Bumblebee brushed his lips onto Icy's, and rubbed both there spark chambers together. He then got off and walked to back to the main stage

_Lipgloss & lollipop - Lets rock, I wanna pop. _

_Cant take your eyes off me._  
_I'm all that you can see.  
Lipgloss & lollipop - I'll make your booty drop.  
Cant take your eyes off me.  
I'm everything you wanna be._

Bumblebee turned to the crowed and sat the on the stage. His legs spread showing his pelvic plating his head back and his spark chamber popping out. As soon the song ended cheering begin, Sari jumped up and down and Swindle next to her smiling. Swindle walked out along with Sari. Swindle helped Bumblebee onto the stage.

"Now let's give Honey-bee one last round of applause," Everyone one in the room did so and Bumblebee gave a small blush and waved at everyone, "And all of you know the deal if you want to meet Honey-bee and get to know him a bit better you have to talkt o his manager…but also today may be the last day we will see a little 'Bee fly away." Everyone in the room went silent.

"W…what do you mean?" one decepticons shouted out loud.

"It means our star is retiring today." Swindle sadly said as everyone groaned in the room.

"No!" Starscream shouted.

"You can't leave!" Another Decepticon shouted. Swindle gave Bumblebee the micro-phone.

"Sorry you have to hear it like this guys." Bumblebee said taking the micro-phone.

"You can't leave!"

"We love you to much to let go!"

"I love all you guys to," Bumblebee said as he heard more shouts, Megatron was a bit amazed when Starscream whined like the others. "But it will take a lot of convincing if you want me to stay. Every mech shouted ad Ratchet looked around quiet amazed to see a lot of people cheering out. Bumblebee giggled at the sight, "Okay, okay guys you know the deal talk to my agent, I'll see ya later." Bumblebee left the stage and Sari stayed only to get surrounded by mechs. The three auto-bot then took this and went in to re-trieve Sari.

Bumblebee sat backstage and sighed. He will miss everyone here, the dancers mostly there fun. Bumblebee got up only to get swooped up and gently pushed to the wall. Baby blue optics looked up to see an Icy Blitzwing staring down at him. Icy leaned in and kissed Bumblebee healm.

"I vould like it if you ztayed." Icy said.

"Isn't it your first time seeing me on stage?...also why want little ol me stay?" Bumblebee said wrapping his arms around the triple=changer neck. Random face then came to view.

"Because jou leave uz speech-lezz!" Random honestly said nuzzling Bumblebee neck.

Bumblebee giggled, "I'll take your word for it then~" Bumblebee said as Random kissed him and thrust his pelvic armor to Bumblebee dis-serving a small moan. Random the stopped when someone pulled him, both of them looked up to see Optimus glaring at the decepticon.

"H-hi boss-bot." Bumblebee said staring at his commander. Random smiled letting Bumblebee go and putting his hands up. Optimus grabbed Bumblebee and walked off. Random waved at Bumblebee and he waved backed.

"You're in so much trouble mr." Optimus said, Bumblebee only smiled hearing his cooling fans. Bumblebee then felt something moving in his chamber he grabbed at it seeing an envelop and opened him. (note: he is on Optimus shoulder) Bumblebee smiled softly staring at the note; he is not retiring any time soon. Bumblebee will be seeing Blitzwing real soon, early if possible.

**Well there is some BumblebeexBlitzwing, sorry if there no sex action my computer shut down on me in the middle of it and i couldn't complete it so just a simple lap dance and a kiss should be fine.**

**Reviews from last chapter~  
**

_**This is really good! (It definitely gives a pretty good explanation for Blurr's crazy speed) I don't really know why, but I have a craving for some SkyfirexBee (like that big as heck plane Skyfire in G1). Anyway, keep up the great work!**_** ~IceDragon5683  
**

_**This is my fav so far! And not only because its BeeXBlurr but also because Sentinals dead! :)**_** ~Iolper girl  
**

_**I'm loving this more and more animalistic blurry neat. Thz for agreeing with me on blitzy**_** ~MajorJazz****  
**

**I'll try to get more updated and try to get Switched updated soon as well  
**


	5. Jealousy

Jealousy

Optimus optics narrowed , his entire frame tensed. Sentinal was blabbling on of his victory in the fight against the decepticons. Optimus paid no software to it, right now he was watching the youngest member of his team. Rodimus Prime came to earth to help with the fight against Megatron.

Bumblebee was being his normal self and played video games with Sari and Rodimus. Rodimus had a smile on his face-plate as he played, even though he was in third place. Bumblebee then cheered when the round of racing was over; him in first place and able to beat a high score. Sari gave him a smile and giggled when there were moans and shouts on the other end from the other racers. Sentinal rolled his optics at the display.

"Bumbler get on your patrol!" Sentinal hollowered making Bumblebee winced. Sari, Optimus even Rodimus glared at the blue prime.

"Don't worry Bumblebee, I'll come along." Sari said looking at her yellow and black friend.

"Me to." Rodimus second standing up. Bumblebee optics flared with happiness and shock.

"Really?" 'Bee asked seeing the two nod making him smile, "well let's go!" the three left and Optimus was about to follow only to be stopped by Sentinal.

"You're on Monitoring duty." Sentinal said and Optimus sighed.

O.O

The three returned; Bumblebee was talking to Rodimus when Optimus saw them.

"Hey boss-bot!" Bumblebee shouted and wave at his commander. Optimus walked over with a smile on his face-plate.

"Yes 'Bee?" Optimus asked staring at the yellow mini-bot.

"Rodimus is going to teach me how to shoot and arrow on a bow." Bumblebee said, his baby blue optics glowing brighter. Optimus opened his mouth to say something but Rodimus quickly ran off after grabbing 'Bee. Optimus stood there then sighed and winced when he heard Sentinal called out.

"Optimus! Get back to monitor duty!"

"Right sent'" Optimus replied.

O.O

Just outside Bumblebee stood there holding the bow that was nocked with an energon arrow, 'Bee's optics stared at the target.

"Relax 'Bee." Rodimus said as his servos was placed on the yellow mech arms and straighten it, "Straighten your arms out, take slow deep breaths." Rodimus advise as his digits slide down Bumblebee sides to his waist and rested there. Bumblebee shuddered at the feeling, "Now focus on the target and imagine it someone you want to get back at." Rodimus said. Bumblebee then saw Sentinal as the target and let the energon arrow fly. The arrow hit dead and center of Sentinal chasis which was the bulzie (can't a mech/femme dream?).

"Good job 'Bee." Rodimus said.

"Thanks Rod." Bumblebee said turning to the red prime and hugged him, Rodimus smiled and hugged the small mech back. Optimus watched at the display then saw it; Rodmis servos wandering down the yellow and black mini-bot aft. Optimus then walked over to the two and grabbed Bumblebee and puts him over his shoulders.

"Boss-bot?!" Bumblebee shouted in surprise, Optimus then glared at Rodimus as he raised his servos up. Optimus turned around and walked off towards the warehouse.

"Optimus what in the pit-"

"Frag off Sentinal; I'm bussy!" Optimus growled cutting of the blue prime and walked passed him leaving Sentinal in minor shock. Optimus walked into his room and throw Bumblebee on his berth and turned around to punch in his code to lock the door.

"Boss-bot wh-ah!" Bumblebee was then interrupted when Optimus got on him pinning him down.

O.O

Outside the room Rodimus had his audios pressed against the door and listened and heard Bumblebee moaned and Optimus being in-charge that made him slightly shivered. Rodimus heard Optimus commanding the young bot to suck him then heard 'bee screamed out in pleasure, as the noise died down Rodimus pulled his head away and sighed.

_Next time_: Rodimus thought:_Next time I'll have him; my sweet little 'Bee___

_**O.O**_

_**The last chapter here (ch 4) almost made me die! it was funny and sexy! i looked up the song and gaped myself. loved it and keep writing! **_**– Warperchick**

_**Thank u for the blitz love. Maybe a threesome too with red alert and inferno will be a goodq idea floor. Love the work more and more still.**_**- MajorJazz**

_**Ooooo some one is in trouble! I love these stories you write! You could you maybe write some OpXBB sometime?**_

(agin love your fic!) **– Iolper girl**

**Thank you guys for the great reviews, oh sorry I was late on updating on a few things but I do got some juicing new stories and drabbles for you guys!**


	6. Welcome my half

Welcome my half

Baby blue optics on-lined his optics letting the static clear up, he then tensed finding himself in a dark, unknown area. He tried to move but found he was chained but not gagged. Bumblebee looked around frantic, his optics landed on his arms that was stasis cuffed above his head. Then slowly he looked down to see his legs spread showing his interfacing plating. Bumblebee shook in fear; he tried to re-collect his memory of where he was or what happen before he off-lined.

He remember meeting and fighting a new 'con, fighting him to the point he got in the way of one of the 'cons shots that was certain to completely off-line his boss-bot. Bumblebee froze when the door slide open letting the 'con in.

Barricade smirked at the sight before, the yellow 'bot was finally awake. The police 'con walked closer after the door closed after him, seeing how the auto-bot was bound made his metal heat up.

"Stay away from me!" Bumblebee shouted, knowing it was just an empty threat but it reassured part of him. Barricade just chuckled as he gotten closer then crawled on the berth. His clawed servo gently rubbed the yellow mini-bot leg then all the way up to his hip. Bumblebee shuddered at the touch and tried to get away from the 'con. Bumblebee started to struggle against the bindings, not noticing the servo reaching to his interface panel. Bumblebee squeaked at the touch. "STOP!"

"shhh, just relax and enjoy it." Barricade whispered into his audio. The 'con manually un-did the yellow 'bots pelvic plating and he stared hungrily at it. Bumblebee looked away with off-line optics then let out a stifle moan when the 'cons clawed digit circled around his valve.

"S-stop…" Bumblebee moaned weakly, the 'con kissed his neck cables and nipped lightly at them. Barricade glossa licked to Bumblebee chasis and gave it light kisses. Bumblebee shuddered then gasped when the 'cons finger slipped into his valve and started to stretch it, allowing lubricant to drip out of it. Bumblebee struggled again only to shudder, he tried to form his pleas for stopping but moans only escaped.

"That's it relax." Barricade said allowing another digit in then another. Bumblebee lightly bucks and moaned at the feeling. Bumblebee valve tighten around the digits and overloaded. "My, have you been neglected your needs little 'bee?" Barricade asks as he removed his digits. Barricade pelvic plating then slide off showing his erect cord. Bumblebee whimpered when the cord teased him, his face-plate was a bright red when the cord entered his valve.

"Ah…nghh." Bumblebee moaned then gasped when the 'con started moving. Barricade groaned, drawn into pleasure from the tight valve, the scout shuddered. Bumblebee vision started blurring a bit as he felt his next overload drawing near. Bumblebee bucked his hips to get the 'con deeper but his movements were slightly halved by the binds. Barricade smiled at the scene him, the yellow mini-bot optics dark with lust and desire, face-plate tinted red, the sweet moans escaping those parted lips. Barricade leaned forward and kissed the young 'bot using his glossa to explore the moist caverns. Bumblebee moaned into the kiss and arches his back slightly making their chasis rub eachother's.

Bumblebee gasped at the electrical pulses that ran through him. His vavle tighten in his second overload, Barricade growled slightly when the yellow mech went into his second overload. His sharp digits gripped the yellow mech's hips and thrusted once more before overloading into the mini-bot.

The two laid there and Barricade lifted up and un-did the bindings on the auto-bot.

"Wow…you were right cade…that was amazing." Bumblebee said rubbing his wrist so he could allow the energon to flow through it. Barricade smirked and laid down beside him.

"Told you I learned I few things while I was in the 'cons." The police 'con said feeling the other lay onto him.

"Yes you did big brother…yes you did…" Bumblebee said moving up slightly to kiss Barricade on the lips then pulled away a few inches. "Let's uhmm try to make sure this stays as a secrete kay? I don't know how some of my friends would react."

"Sure thing little 'Bee…" Barricade said kissing the top of the mini-bot helm. Though just outside their door Prowl covered his mouth to stop him from saying anything…sometimes being a ninja-bot has it's perks.

**Man who would thought that would happen? i did 'cause i'm the authur hehehe. Okay now for the last chapter reviews yay!**

_**This one was great, I loved that Optimus put Sentinal in his place, thanks for writting OpxBB!**_** - Iolper girl**

_**Good storys**_**- moonlightnight1**

_**Sweet**_** jealousy**** - MajorJazz**

**thanks for the reviews folks!**


	7. A Rare Sight

A Rare Sight

**God, I am so sorry for the late update! I couldn't figure out any good ideas and also rewriting 'Fragments and Codes' ch. Six, five times isn't helping now! Okay so I was able to put aside the high school work for now (it's draining me to the point I can't be creative!) but anyways this is a request for wasp/Waspinator with 'bee so I hope you enjoy it and forgive me!**

**But a word from our sponsors!**

_**Bad brother love incest romance - **__MajorJazz_

_**Oh man! I wonder if Prowl will tell! - **__Naughtia_

_**I did not see that coming. But who cares? Robot incest is as good as this website. :D – **__Lonely Ashes_

**Now on with the story!**

**O.O**

Blackarchdnia healed pedes quietly stepped on the green grass; the femme red optics looked around her surroundings then gave an aggravated sigh.

"Where is that stupid green mech at?" she growled slightly-irritated, she gave one last look around before she started hiding back to her cave. Then a muffled moan escaped nearby and she froze. "Aha." She then started walking towards the sound and quietly entered a bunch of bushes peering her head out. Four red optics then widen and her jaw dropped.

Right before her was indeed Waspinator but also the yellow scout-Bumblebee was it? Waspinator digits were moving back and forth in the yellow mech's open valve making him moan in pleasure. Bumblebee arms were wrapped around the green techno-organic neck and their chassis rubbing together.

"W-wasp." Bumblebee gasped and moved his hips slightly to meet the larger mech digits. Waspinator let out a approving growl and put her head between Bumblebee neck and smelled his locally scent.

"Bumble-bot." The green techo-organic murmured. Their frames heat increasing as the whirls of their fans trying to cool them down was going over-board.

Waspinator digits were pulled out making Bumblebee whine of the loss. Waspinator rubbed his head next to the yellow mech's before laying him down on the grass and his interface plating slid off. Waspinator spike extended and the tip rubbed against the lubricated valve. Bumblebee let out a whimpered and thrust forward trying to get it inside of him. Waspinator growled before sheathing his spike into the yellow scout.

Bumblebee groaned, Waspinator closed the gap between them and begin thrusting into the warm, wet and tight valve. Bumblebee legs wrapped around his waist encouraging his movement, his arms tighten their hold on his neck. The yellow scout panting; moans and prays were right next to Waspinator audio receptors. Bumblebee back arched slightly making their chassis rubbing against each other's.

"Bumble-bot, so pretty, so beautiful." Waspinator whispered, his servos running down the yellow mechs body. Bumblebee optics were dazed with lust and continued to thrust his hips in order to meet the mech above him.

Blackarchdnia felt her plating heating, her servo sliding down to it only to pull it away. Her gaze then fell back on the two. Bumblebee writhing underneath the larger green mech, his cries of pleasure increasing in sound.

"Har-harder!~" Bumblebee pegged, his entire form shaking in so much pleasure. Waspinator obeyed, his hips making sharp thrust and even faster when Bumblebee makes a sound. "I'm go-gonna nngh overload!" Bumblebee screamed, their chassis creating small sparks between them. Bumblebee lips connected to the green techno-organic above, the other returned it with gratitude. Overload then rippled between them, Bumblebee valve tighten constricted around the green techno-organic spike. Trainsfluid exit Waspinator spike into the awaiting valve.

The two lay their venting before Waspinator pulled away and stared down at the small bug. Bumblebee was fast in recharge, a peaceful look on his face-plate. Waspinator pulled his spike out and cleaned himself up and his plating moved back on. Waspinator looked over at the scout before leaning forward and his glossa darted out and lapped up the excess liquid.

Bumblebee groaned slightly but didn't wake up, after the mess was cleaned Waspinator made sure the plating slid back in place. The green mech stared for a moment then kissed his helm.

"I love you Bumble-bot."

O.O

Blackarchdnia looked at the green techno-organic every once in a while.

"Is something wrong spider-lady?" Waspinator asked, his purple optics narrowing a bit.

"No…not at all, just thinking." She said before going back to work. Her four red optics stared at a screen with 'bee's then switched it to a queen 'bee one and calculated the out-comes. A smile formed on her face-plates-Waspinator will have a nice gift from her.


	8. Virus

Virus

A sharp gasp pierced the air, yellow metal becoming overheated. Blue optics snapping open and his back arched. His servos shook and he touched his chest plate and slightly squirmed at the feeling.

_Bumblebee_

Blue optics widens and he bit his bottom lip knowing the voice to well. Ghost touches seem to make him over-heat. His fans whirled in attempt to cool him down.

"No, stop." The yellow scout weakly said to thin air. His optics searched for anything or anyone to stop this. To his demise the med-bay was empty and he had to suffer alone. "Stop d-doing this to me!" he blurted hoping his voice will wake someone up to rescue him.

_Don't be afraid my little beetle_

The voice echoed again and this time he felt his panal removing and he squeaked. Bumblebee struggled and curled slightly making sure the thermal blanket cover him. The faint touches still plague him. Bumblebee tightly shut his optics seeing the mech build and every shape and color of him. His single optic staring down at him and touching him in the places that made his circuits spark.

"Shh my little bug, I want you to feel good." The voice was so clear now, the touches physically felt. Bumblebee opened his optics slowly and shivered. The sharp clawed digits carefully moving his legs apart to see his interface equipment.

"No…" Bumblebee mumbled and shivered feeling coolant tears swelling in his optics. "Please don't Longarm." The yellow scout pleaded. He arched slightly when the pleasant touches swept over his chasis were his servos rested.

"Shhh," the tone so pleasant like of the prime but everyone knew he was a spy. And that spy forced Bumblebee into bonding with him after everyone found out about the truth. Bumblebee whimpered and pushed himself back against the medic berth in attempt to make himself smaller. "I'm not going to hurt you Bumblebee." The 'con digit then rubbed the outer rim of his valve making the scout let out a gasp.

Shockwave got onto the berth and moved the thermal blanket aside and looked upon his mate. Bumblebee shook and shivered every once in a while. The sounds of his cooling fans whirling was enough to make his come on.

The spy then inserted a digit into the scout and slowly and mindful not to harm him. Bumblebee back arched at the sensation and moaned. His optics off-lined and he closed his shutters.

It seemed like hours before the digit was re-moved and the 'con positions himself in front of the scouts awaiting valve. Bumblebee heard a familiar click and hiss sound and opened his optics.

_No._

Shockwave lined his spike to the scout's valve then thrust forward wear it was completely wrapped in the pleasant heat and tightness of his mate. "Shhh, my precious beetle. I promise this will be pleasurable." The 'con said hearing his pleads and begs in their bond.

Bumblebee gasped at the action, his optics shutting tightly not wanting to look at the 'con. Then the slowly movement started and the scout's back arched. Bumblebee moaned hoping it would get someone to stop this but another part of him wanted this to continue.

"Shhh, relax." The 'con said. His sharp digits touched gapes in armor machining Bumblebee shook violently. The movement continue and the scout's servos lifted up and gripped the 'cons arm, his legs raised to create a better opening and thirsted forward.

"More." The scout gasped and his head was thrown back. The scout gasped and moaned at the feeling of being complete. His chasis plating parting slightly and the 'con saw it. The digits ghosting around his plating and touched it.

_YESSS~_

Then a blue light was the only thing cutting in the darkness, revealing their partners in the most beautiful shine. Then they mended in on large one, strengthening their bond in the most bearing.

"S-shockwave…" Bumblebee valve tighten and sparks appeared in open seams.

"That's it my beetle, release." The larger 'con said. Bumblebee hips kept moving against his own record in order to ride out the overload. Shockwave overloaded as well. Bumblebee laid back and panted the image of the 'con disappearing leaving him with his legs spread.

Bumblebee opened his optics and looked down, his servos shaking and his digits covered in lubricant. The yellow scout choked a bit at the sight of his servos, he dreamt of the 'con touching him and…completing him.

_Shhh_

Bumblebee jumped and gripped the themal blanket. He could feel the other near him-so close but he couldn't.

_No need to be ashame my beetle. Rest, I will complete you soon._

Bumblebee smiled at that and curled slightly into the themal blanket and closed his optics. Re-charge taking him.

Shockwave watch his bondmate throw fake blue optics and his digits carefully slid across beautiful yellow. The 'con smiled, how much he loves his little beetle-if the tyrant objects then he should show him his place again.

**O.O**

**There you go a Shockwave and Bumblebee one! Now then what's next? A jettwinxBumblebee or a Skyfire/Jetfire(G1)xBumblebee(Animated) I don't care if that not possible I will make it work! Now for the reviews!**

_**And i'm sure Wasp would sure like that gift too. Mm... Queen Bee... Love you! **_**– IceDragon5683**

_**Please countiue! Shockwave should come up please soon! **_**– wolves2152**

_**It was very fascinating and I wonder what will happen yo bee…**_

_**Also I hope im not bothering you but could do a story with shockwave and bee or jet twins and bee? Please I love those pairings and there isint enough of them **_**- windviper**


	9. Desire

Desire

A gasp escaped a yellow form. Two taller and skinny frames sandwiched the younger form from escaping. The sound of a panel clicking open was enough for the two elite guards to ravage the smaller frame. Bumblebee gasped and closed his optic shutters as the two plucked and pulled sensitive cables-part of his yellow armor gone.

"G-guys?" Bumblebee said before Jetfire mouth covered his in a heated kiss. The blue twine lifted the legs and his spike moved up to enter the warmth of the mini-bot. Bumblebee optics widened and he gasped, his back arched up where his chassis rubbed against Jet fire. The second twin took pursuit and thrusts his spike into the filled valve.

Bumblebee squeaked and shivered as he held back coolant tears. The twins paused to allow the mini-bot to adjust to the new feeling. When the yellow mech shivered and his hips moved slightly the twins started thrusting. The two mech moaned and groaned as Bumblebee let out cries of pleasure.

Bumblebee gasped when his sensory horns were licked and sucked on and his body violently shook when he felt he was near overload.

"C-can't…"Bumblebee gasped and his optic shutters closed tightly allowing a small amount of coolant to slip. Jetfire licked it away as he thrusts deeper into the warm and most valve of the mini-bot.

"Don't yellow bumble."Jetstorm whispered into the audio receivers of the yellow mech above him. Bumblebee trembled as their servos roamed his frame, digits entering seams. Bumblebee let out a pleasured scream and trembled violently as he overloaded.

The twins groaned at the tightened feeling and they spilled they transfluid into the younger 'bot between them. The two pulled their spikes out of the yellow mech and smiled at their new third. When Jetfire reached for the recharging mech bellow him-

O.O

"-Jetstorm! Jetfire! Get your afts in gear!" The familiar sound of Sentinal Prime woke the two twins from their pleasant dream.

"Coming we are!"Jetstorm answered as he got up. The twins heard a grumbling sound before the large frame left. The twins looked at eachther.

"Dreamings yellow mumble we are?"Jetstorm said and got up as his twin nodded.

"Indeed brother, little and cute yellow bumble he is."

**O.O**

**Finally got this done! Anyways it was my birthday today and I have decided to get a chapter of Bumblebee drabbles in and decided to do a manly requested story of yes Bumblebee and the Jettwins (cue applause!) anyways time for the last chapter reviews!**

_**I love this story, please udapte soon.  
I would like to see the paring Skyfire/Jetfire(G1)xBumblebee(Animated)!  
Can I suggest a paring?:  
Skywarp(TFA)Xbumblebee(TFA) I'm sure that it would be very cute.  
(Sorry for my english I'm french) ~ TransFanFrench**_

_**Could you do the Jettwins and Bee? That would be so cool! ~ Naughtia**_

_**I say Jettwins and Bee, I'm a fan of that pairing. ~ sparklespepper**_

_**THANK YOUS IT WAS AWSOME. and please he twins definitely ~ windviper**_

_**BBXjet twins please! And then maybe you could do a LambotwinsXBee? Pleeeeaaase? If you don't want to its fine though! See you next update! ~ LamboTwinsGirl**_

**Can't believe you like Shockwave and Bumblebee so much-even for a short chapter! And I was listening to dark music when I wrote that-what is wrong with us?!**


	10. Nurse i need a cure

Nurse I need a cure!

To say Sideswipe was angry was an understatement-he was livid. The blasted seeker: Starscream blasted at him and his brother then ran off before they even returned fire. The Lambotwin had a scowl when the old rust-bucket yelled at them to get their afts into the med-bay. Sunstreaker looked up at his brother before his pede reached out tripping one of the mini-bots. They then chuckled and entered the med-bay with a few scratches and dents on both platting.

"Stupid rust bucket…" Sideswipe mumbled making his twin chuckle, "Too old for war now, maybe he should let the mech's and femme's that has a chance to fight do all the work."

"Yea, I wonder why he hasn't off-lined yet. Maybe because that naïve pri-"The two stopped when they saw a mini-bot in the med-bay. Yellow platting popping out, some curves making the twins guess it's a femme but by most the cybertronian was wearing a nurse's outfit. The yellow 'bot was putting away bandages in a cabinet while standing on the tip of one pede on top of a chair.

The twins blue optics wondered down when the bottom half of the dress blowing up to reveal silk panties covering the y-plating. Sunstreaker platting heated at the scene and a light blush appeared on his face-plate. Sideswipe sent the same thoughts to his brother in their brother bond before hearing the sound of the table wobbling.

"Ah!" The yellow mini-bot lost balance then the chair slipped under his pede and he went backwards. Sunstreaker darted forward catching the yellow mech as bandages mostly came loose. The first sight the twin saw was innocent blue optics look up at him.

"Oh, thank you so much-and I apologize, I haven't realize someone came in."The yellow mini-bot said and gave a soft smile. Sideswipe only grunted then folded his arms watching as his brother let the yellow mini-bot down to his feet. "I'm Bumblebee."

"Sunstreaker and my bro Sideswipe." The rescuer introduces.

"Bumblebee? Primes favorite?" Sideswipe smiled as the yellow 'bot blushes.

"I can't say I'm his favorite though he does give me a lot of privileges." Bumblebee answered smoothing down his nurse dress.

"Like what?"

"Well I can drive as fast as I want with no one yelling at me, pull many pranks with no scolding and by most I can-"He whispers the rest in the two audio receptors making them blush. The yellow mini-bot chuckled before getting supplies, "Please have a seat on the berth so I can patch you up." The twins only smiled and obeyed watching as the 'nurse' gathered items together to patch them up.

"So how is it you got to be a nurse for the Hatchet?" Sunstreaker asked.

"I lost a bet to Wasp-surprisingly no one picked on me about it; well Sentinal is an exception he looked like he wanted to give a snide remark." Bumblebee answered as he started welding the scratches on Sunstreaker armor. Sideswipe optics looked down before smiling at the sight. His servo reached out and touched the mini-bot aft getting a cute squeak leaving that soft derma.

Sunstreaker took the surprised mini-bot face-plate before bringing him into a kiss. The twins started moving the article of clothing and sucking, kissing and fondling wires on the yellow mech.

"nghhaa~" Bumblebee let out as Sideswipe sucked one of his horns and his servo rubbing his aft and feeling the soft texture of the silk panties. Sunstreaker nipped the neck cables and felt the mini-bot lightly struggle within his grasp. "W-wait, we can't do this!" Bumblebee gasped at the contact and closed his legs when the twin behind tried to get the panties off.

"Oh? And why not nurse?" Sideswipe asked kissing his the small yellow aft.

"B-because R-"

"WHAT THE FRAG ARE YOU DOING?!" Someone shouted making the twins stop and Bumblebee blushing very violently. The two turned to see the old model standing there with a light blush, flaming optics and gripping a wrench. "When I said you are going to go to the med-bay to be re-paired…"the white and red medic walk forward, "That does not mean you can frag my assistant!"

Everyone outside the med-bay stared at the door when racket arose.

"This is for even thinking of doing this to Bumblebee!" They heard Ratchet shouted and winced when a pained cry left during something breaking.

"Ratchet stop! You're hurting them and you're breaking the equipment!" Bumblebee shouted.

"Guess the twins met the famous Bumblebee." Jazz smirked and Prowl shook his helm.

"They should know not to even harm or dare I say it flirt with Prime's sparkling." Prowl replied as another crashing sound was heard with the voices of the twins pleading and saying sorry.

_**O.O**_

_**Heheh, so yea here are the reviews of the last chapter!**_

_Nice. And Happy Birthday!__** – sparklespepper**_

_Good story and try soundwave and bumblebee please__** – moonlightnight1**_

_A lot is wrong with us! But we must stand together! Anyway, loved it! Great chapter! Update soon please!__** – LamboTwinsGirl**_

_i love the jettwins and bee story it was well done. and to the fact that we are all f**ked up in the head for liking shockyxbee. i say who the hell cares. its an awsome pairing. also i have to agree with lambogirl. lambotwinsxbee please._

from a loyal fan_** – windviper**_

_**Anyways! I am looking for a good couple for a Christmas story and I want to know what pairs you want me to do! The most repeated pair will be used…**_


	11. Wolven Habits

Wolven Habits

Bumblebee walked through the woods, his velvet colored clock moving slightly due to the strides. His hums soft as his blue optics produced a bright glow and he looked at his basket. Stopping only to check the goodies in his basket then nodding and continuing to walk.

The sound of growls caught his attention and he turned when two furry and larger forms rammed into him. The yellow and black mech let out a gasp and fell backwards hitting his helm onto the ground and falling into forced Stasis. The two that hit him got up and rubbed their helms and light smiles came to their face-plate.

"Rodimus has nice throw he does not brother?" An orange color wolf said and looked over at the blue. Before the blue twin can answer he looked down and jumped off.

"Primary brother!" The orange twin looked down before getting off and looked at him. A red and orange colored wolf stepped out and his blue optics landed on the mech on the ground. "We must have knocked him with, from Rodimus throwing us brother."

"You two get away from him and the basket-you don't know if there is poison in there!"Rodimus shouted and walked forward. The sight of the yellow mech in a red cloak wearing a white skirt and buttoned shirt tickled Rodimus in a pleasing way. The twins did as asked and gotten behind the prime.

"Go back to the pack-I will come back later."Rodimus said as he stepped forward, his ears catching the sound of the two twins running away and back to the pack. The prime looked down at the yellow and black mech with curiosity and move down on all fours above him, his noise sniffing the neck cables. "What pack have you come from?...and why are you wearing such material?"

Rodimus kept sniffing, his noise pressed into the shirt only to get an enticing smell. The wolf-former stopped and sniffed some more, his tail stiffen before it shook. "Primus…are you an angel bestowed to us?"The prime noised lowered as he reached the skirt. Rodimus gotten curious and lifted the skirt up to see a white and red laced panty covering the interfacing platting.

Rodimus stuck his nose near it and sniffed it before bringing his mouth closer and sucked on the strange object. The prime paused when he heard a moan escape the unconscious form. Rodimus blue optics looked at the crochet before he puts on the yellow 'panties' and sucked on it, his glossa moving up and down as way.

Bumblebee let out many harassed moans, his hip slightly bucking and his leg's twitching. In his dreams he found himself surrounded by wolf formers, sniffing and grinning at him a strange glint in both blue and red optics. "nahh~"

The yellow frame stilled as electricity spasm into seams, overload shook and his interface panel clicked open to allow the lubricant to leak out. Rodimus reared his head back in surprise and allowed his clawed servos to move under the skirt and pulled the white and red material down. The prime realized what happened when he saw the familiar liquid from the valve.

"Interesting…Primary's even have such equipment."Rodimus said and stuck his nose into the yellow mech neck cables and intakes the aroused scent. "And…"Rodimus felt his panel clicking and slide off to reveal his spike and position himself in front of the mini-bot legs. "Mine~." Rodimus thrust forward, his spike entering the virgin valve with tenderness. Rodimus shiver, one of his servos lifting the mech's hip up as he stared down at the beauty.

He saw the frame twitched a light shade of red crossing over the grey face-plate. Rodimus shivered, he looked down to see the virgin energon leaking out of the penetrated valve and begins thrust. "ohhh….primus…."The wolf-former moved the shirt down and pressed his face-plate into the shoulder and neck. One servo gripping the move-less servo under him and the free arm wrapped around his waist.

Rodimus sniffed the neck-cables and smiled when his scent started to mix in with the yellow mech. The prime continued his thrusting and heard pants and small whines leaving the frame, the mini-bot started twitching and the prime pulled his face-plate away from the neck cables to stare at the young face-plate.

Bumblebee woke with a pain shooting into his systems and then pleasure ran through him overriding his systems. The yellow mech optics shot open and his spinal strut arched and he let out a silent scream. "W…what?!" he said only to pause when his optics met another that was really close. "W…wolf….?"

Rodimus pressed his face to the yellow mech and made their derma connect, his tail wagging when his mate awoke and he moved his hips and pushed deeper. Bumblebee jolted and his valve clenched, the mech realized what was going on and coolant built up into his bright optics.

Rodimus moved back to the yellow mini-bot neck cables and bit down hard enough to draw energon. Bumblebee arched and let out a high pitch squeak mixed in with other moans as the yellow frame twitched and shivered when overload break through his systems. Rodimus overloads into the yellow mech, his shivers rippled through and his tail fluffing and stilling and allowing his transfluid to fill his new mate. Rodimus lifted off and smiled down his new mate only to pause when he saw coolant leaking out of beautiful blue optics.

"What's wrong my mate?" Rodimus asked and he watched the mini-bot looked at him with shock before it turned into anger.

"I am not your mate!" Bumblebee shouted and lashed out. Rodimus saw this coming and grabbed the wrist and puts them down and looks down and puts his face-plate into his neck cables to find submission coming from his mate. Bumblebee stilled and shook out of fear, his blue optics looked to find his white and red panties near them and covered in his…His optics widens even more. "You rapped me…."

Rodimus ears perked by the last sentence and moved up as his spiked moved inside the yellow mech. "Is…this not how primaries mate?"Bumblebee blinked in surprise and his optics narrowed.

"N…no! I-I don't even know you!...wolf…oh primus…" Bumblebee looked away when Rodimus gave a confused look. "Can you…take yourself out of me?"The yellow mech blushes at the position.

"Cannot…our link needs to be connected a little more…"Rodimus said and moved his hips forward making the yellow mech gasped. "Your….scent attracted me, such a lovely new…"Rodimus started whispering into the mech's audio receivers.

"I was saving myself for my bonded!"Bumblebee shouted heavily blushing.

"Guess your mine…but to be official, how does your kind complete the bonding?" Rodimus asked and Bumblebee grey face-plate turned a dark shade of red.

O.O

In Ultra Magnus home Megatron sat on the bed, his red optics looking at the closet before venting violently.

"Where in primus is that cute little yellow mech?"

_**O.O**_

_**i love tfa prowlxbee to a fault but this made me giggle enough to like, espeially ratchets reaction XD no touchy boys, the hell hounds are on the watch :3**_ – _Rea_

_**This is awsome! I love it! I really love that Bee is prime's sparkling!**_ – _Iolper girl_

_**THANK YOU! I loved it sooooo much! I think a good pair for Christmas would be BeeXCliff or BeeXbluestreak! Or if you want BeeXstarscreamXshywarpXthund ercracker! I like all three. See you next update!-**_ _LamboTwinsGirl_

_**There you go a Rodimus and 'bee story! Anyways I have done votes for the Christmas story coming soon!**_

_**Skyfire two votes**_

_**Starscream one vote**_

_**Skywarp two votes**_

_**Thundercracker one vote**_

_**Hurry and get your vote in so I can write the desired character story!**_


	12. Get the codes

Get the Codings

"Thanks once again for you helping me Bumblebee." Wheeljack said as he punched in the keypad to get it open. Bumblebee stood behind him and gave him a smile at the comment and nodded as the door hissed open.

"No prob' Jacky, I like to help you around the lab and learn about this uhh 'scientific' stuff Preceptor keep talking about." Bumblebee said and followed the white framed mech into the lab. Bumblebee stopped when the sight of a blue seeker came into view. "Thundercracker? Why is he here?"

"Oh, yea! Perceptor what's me to get more seeker coding's so we found of Screamer's clones and decided to help ourselves." Wheeljack said and went towards the equipment and gather some stuff in order to work.

Bumblebee stepped in front of the blue seeker, seeing the egoistic red optics glaring at him. Bumblebee vented before getting on his knees and his servo rubbing the cod-peace. The seeker jumped and stared down at him in disbelief before shivering. "I got it jacky."

"What d-Bumblebee!"Wheeljack stopped as he watched the yellow mech giving a seeker a blow job. Thundercracker optics softened even more and his wings twitched for attention. The blue seeker bucked his hips into the warm mouth and arched his back slightly. Wheeljack stood there and watched. His blue optics looked down to see the back arched and his aft out in full view.

Thundercracker gave a muffled moan and stared at the mini-bot giving his spike a lovely treat. Bumblebee moaned, the sweet vibrations making the seeker shaking, his optics looked at Wheeljack giving the yellow 'bot valve attention.

Bumblebee frame shook and moved his head, glossa licking at the tip of the spike before it returned to his derma. The mini-bot stopped and shook and reached for something in his compartment and took it out. Thundercracker looked at it with curiosity and Wheeljack stopped his intrusions on the open valve.

"'bee what is that?"Wheeljack ass when the yellow mech paced it over the tip of the spike and put it completely over the seeker's.

"Sari called it a 'condom' so the cotenants won't be corrupted by mine."Bumblebee said and stood. He gently pushed the blue seeker back and gotten on his hips. Wheeljack watched in fascination when the mini-bot lowered himself onto the covered spike.

The white scientist licked his derma and walked forward. His spike free and shoved it into the already filled valve. Bumblebee gave a surprised squeak and shivered, the blue seeker gave the white scientist a glare. "W-wheeljack, be careful!" Bumblebee shouted and was thankful the two mech's waited for him to adjust to the two spikes.

The yellow seeker moaned and moved him into the two mechs. Thundercracker pushing up and Wheeljack smiling at the moaning 'bot. Bumblebee shaking servos touched the moving wings and rubbed them. Thundercracker smiled into the mouth cover, he closed his optics as he thought of him controlling the 'cons and taking over Cybertron and this-lovely yellow mech as his harem or maybe his queen.

Bumblebee moans became louder when the two thrust into his soak and tight valve at the same time. "T-too much! It t-t-toooo muuuch!" Bumblebee shouted his spinal strut arching and Wheeljack pushing into his back. Thundercracker watched the beautiful mini-bot show his chassis.

The three overloaded in synch, Bumblebee lying on top of the seeker frame and Wheeljack puling himself out. Bumblebee sat himself up and raised his own hips off the blue seeker's spike. The mini-bot used the table o help hold himself up before touching the condom and taking it off.

Wheeljack grabbed a vile and let the yellow 'bot put the transfluid into it. "I think we might need more…"Wheeljack noted and Bumblebee vented and walked to the 'smirking' seeker who widens his legs with his spike pressurized.

Many hours later Wheeljack and Bumblebee went into Perceptors lab and places the transfluid onto the vile stands. "How are you two able to get that much?" Perceptor asked and the two gave a slide smirk.

"The seeker was corporative till Starscream other clones came along and took him back."Bumblebee said rubbing the back of his helm.

O.O

"You seem rather calm when you had your own transfluid forced out of you."Slipstream said only making Thundercracker smirk. He sent a memory link making the femme seeker jumped and the other's chuckling.

"I must say, he has a better mouth and bod' then you Slippy." Thundercracker laughed when the femme fired at him with her null rays.

O.O

_**Hi there! This is your Three-way story with Thundercracker and Wheeljack, I hope you enjoyed it seeker and grounder lovers! Anywho this is the tally for the votes!**_

_**Starscream two votes**_

_**Skyfire five votes**_

_**Skywarp three votes**_

_**Megatron one vote**_

_**Get your votes in soon and let's not forget our precious reviews!**_

_i vote starscream! – moonlightnight1_

_Please do more! And I would love to read a wheeljack/bee or skyfire/bee, bee as a scientists assistant would be super cool and cute! – Darker Then Midnight_

_Skyfire! :D – KuroIchi30866_

_Is it possible for you to make a continuation for this chapter? I like it to much. – GoldenBug Prime_

_**See you till next update or story!**_


	13. Play my Heart

Play my Heart

Soundwave red visor spotted a noticeable yellow and back protoform. The mech watched as the frame sped around the controlled machines, dodging their attempted attacks and attacking their weak points. The 'con took notice of how he was doing better than his other team even when they combined their attacks.

Then the chords where plucked differently and the controlled machines reacted differently on new orders. The larger trash gripped the yellow mech, "Guys!"The yellow mech shouted getting his teammates attention. The machines brought the yellow mech towards the telepath and hold him still in front of him.

"Hey! Let me go!"Bumblebee shouted and he glared at the 'con. Soundwave plucked the strings once more, the yellow mini-bot stopped and his frame twitches. The body twitched even more and his optics flashed white.

"Bumblebee!"Optimus yelled out when he saw the yellow mech went limp. Soundwave stepped forward and reached out his servo and lifted his chin. The yellow mech twitched before he looked up at him.

Soundwave wrapped his arm around the yellow mini-bot and the giant trash can let him go, "W…who are you?..."Bumblebee asked the 'con. His blue optics looking up with so much innocence as a new sparkling introduce to the world.

"Soundwave: your saving grace…"The 'con said and brings the yellow mech to his chassis and kept him there.

"You let him go you decepticreep!"Bulkhead shouted and Sari glared at the 'con. Soundwave looked at them and his red visor brightens and kept the mini-bot close. Bumblebee looked at them in confusion, his frame very close to the warm chassis.

"Who are they?"The yellow 'bot asked and the 'con lifted him up.

"Our enemies…"Soundwave said and the machine's turned back to the Autobot and returned to their original plan. As this happened Soundwave retreated with the Auotbot under the sewers and kept walking-cradling the yellow mech near his spark chamber. "We are to be bonded my little 'bee, but they emp blast you and took you away from me in the name of 'protection' and 'justice'. Now I have found you my mate."Soundwave lied as he kept the mini-bot close to him.

Bumblebee nodded, absorbing the information and stayed neared the larger mech. As he was taken down the long sewer, Soundwave smiled behind his mask. HE didn't completely delete the yellow mech memories only until he is bonded to the yellow mech.

The 'con reached a large bunker room with a berth and he laid Bumblebee down. "H…Help me remember…"Bumblebee said. He spread out on the berth and Soundwave took up the scene before him. Soundwave servos rubbed his future mate and felt the framework.

The 'con smiled when his digits entered seams and plucked cables, Soundwave lower mask slipped off and gave the mini-bot a kiss. The 'con teased the Autobot and he smiled when the interfacing platting slid off.

Soundwave recorded all the sounds his new mate made, the twitches and movement he gave when he was desparit. Soundwave shivered of the feel of him, the movement of his hips to his yellow mech. The yellow mech spark casing opening to reveal a beautiful blue spark. The feelings and memories flooding between them and the little virus he had uploaded dispelled.

After the surge of pleasure and energy, Soundwave looked at the yellow mech slipping out of re-charge. The sound of his comrades arriving in order to save him, too destroy the 'con for what he has done. Bumblebee laid there before sitting up quickly, his optics turning into a glare at him. Coolant tears forming and the yellow mech optics.

"You…you played me…."

O.O

_**I was ask to do a Soundwave and bee thing and here it is! But here are the votes-**_

_**Starscream two votes**_

_**Skyfire five votes**_

_**Skywarp three votes**_

_**Megatron one vote**_

_**Get your votes in soon and let's not forget our precious reviews!**_

_**Now the reviews.**_

_**megatron i say it would be interesting**_ – _KaleStarhorn_

_**Can I say I love you? This is awesome! O it was so traumatizing for TC I bet. Lmao! And Wheeljack was XD! I'm so happy!  
I vote Skyfire! Tho Skywarp would be adorable**_. – _JazzNProwl's sparklingAriaFyre_


	14. Christmas Party

Christmas Party

Bumblebee moved his hips, the blind fold over his optics blocking who is watching him. The Christmas dress over his frame and the Santa hat some random mech put over his helm. Then he was pulled into someone lap, the large servos caressing his delicate form.

The mini-bot gasped when the servo slipped under his small dress and the digits crossed over sensitive wires. "ohh, someone wants to open me up early."Bumblebee cooed and felt derma over his own. Her smaller servos wrapped around neck cables.

"You have no idea…."The mech said before turning them around. Bumblebee felt the cushions against his back and the larger frame hips between his legs. Bumblebee shivered when the dress was lifted up a bit. Bumblebee interface panel slid off when he felt the pressurized spike.

The blind mini-bot moaned when the spike entered him, the yellow mech shook when the larger mech continued thrust. Bumblebee smiled when the mech whispered into his audio receptors and by Primus he loved it!

The Santa hat slid off by the larger mech servos and Bumblebee shivered even more. He can easily hear Jazz talking in the background about how he came with a fool proof plan for interfacing in the party. Sari music playing in the background and each mech and femme not knowing of what is going on.

Bumblebee arched into the larger frame and he opened his derma letting out a silent scream. He can feel his limit reaching and he violently shook in his overload. The mech kissed him when his transfluid slipped into the awaiting wet heat.

Bumblebee felt the blind fold slipping off and he gave a smile to the mech before leaning up and kissing under his derma. "How do you like your gift sky'?"

"I must say, I wish Starscream does this or otherwise you can spend more time with Prime then giving us our wishes."The white shuttle said and the mini-bot chuckled at this, leaning forward again he placed a butterfly kiss onto neck cables.

"What's the point in getting this custom if no one is going to enjoy it?"

The shuttle laughed at this and kept the mini-bot close so it won't let the dress slip and show their connection.

O.O

_**My, what a short fragging chapter! **_

_**Though I hope you have a Primus forgiven Christmas with all your peeps (gingerbread man style – no seriously I have some peeps that look like them!)**_

_**Anyways – Skyfire is the winner of this little Christmas feud with Starscream running up second, Skywarp running third and Megatron fourth so yea anyways I will await till the next update and request on who you want me to pair with Bumblebee and I am thinking of making something more out of unusual for the readers….*cue evil laugh***_

_**Anyways the reviews!**_

_**Ooo I love this story! Can I change my vote to skyfire?**_ – _moonlightnight1_

_**The plot you use for this was interesting. Very good.**_ – _sparklespepper_

_**Skywarp seems interesting. Though I have to say Prowl (even though he's not one of the choices) and Skyfire got my vote!**_ – _GoldenBug Prime_

_**O how sad. Poor 'Bee. But also it's soundwave! XD**_ – _JazzNProwl's sparklingAriaFyre_

_**Awesome! So sad for little bee though! Good chapter!**_

Hope you guys enjoyed your Marry Christmas!


	15. New Year Rape

New Year's rape

The Autobots watched Sari gather some items for the 'party' that night and everyone was curious as to why. Prowl watched the news channel only to see a large ball and a timer counting down, "Is there a bomb?"

Everyone stopped as Sari only laughed at the claim, "No it is about to be new years."

"What is 'new years'?"Bumblebee asked as his green friend scratched his helm.

Professor Sumdac put up a large table one for the large machines and the humans and turned to the awaiting 'bots,"New Years is a celebration for a new year."

The 'bots only stood their trying to understand such a words before Sari had to explain, "It means 2013 is in a few moments and everyone loves this type of holiday – meaning a new year of different surprises, faces, and actions to be taken and near some birthdays as well."

"Oh! So it's a new solar cycle yours planet goes through?"Ratchet asked and Sari only nods. "Kind of weird to celebrate it though…"The red and white medic grumbled only to see Bumblebee expression brightens.

"This is going to be awesome!"The yellow and black mini-bot said and jumped out of the couch and discarding the remote controller he had. "I'll invite the Elite Guards!"

"You just want a reason to talk to Jazz and Blurr do you?"Sari asked with a grin. Bumblebee grey face-plate had a tinted pink to it before he grumbled something making everyone laughs. The Autobots helped the humans prepare for their guest and the new year.

Bumblebee only gasped when he saw Sentinal pulled out the high grade and handed it to the younger mechs, "Are you sure that is wise?" Ratchet asked the blue prime only to get him a smug smirk.

"Hey, it a celebration – no need for treating them like a bunch of younglings now."

"Funny – considering you are one."Longarm said and everyone chuckled at the comment. Bumblebee watched as they took the tv outside and the food for both humans and machines awaited to be eaten and consumed. Bumblebee watch along with prowl as the ball dropped, everyone mech and femme (human wise as well) raised their alcoholic beverages up.

Then they cheered when the announcement for 2013 reach and started drinking, Sari only had one wine glass and she took care to be careful but Bumblebee drank three cubes of high grade after another. Jokes where thrown out and giggles as well, and the yellow mech felt his own processor give out on logic after his fifth intake.

The yellow and black mech walked on into the warehouse to get high grade for himself and his own comrades when he felt a large pair of servos rest upon his shoulders. Turning he looked up, his processor made his vision blurry and impossible for him to stand straight.

Then he felt soft touches, caresses upon his young frame and that made him drop the cube he has in his small servos. Making a gasp before trembling into the mear touches, "My, such a lovely carrier we have." The voice of the mech whispered into his audio receptors before the skilled mouth attacked the clutches of neck cables.

Bumblebee legs gave out, his logical side of his processor quickly was over written with pleasure and the high grade. His would have been fear of the mech knowing his secret was discarded when the careful loving touches came. His valve moist and the large digits prepared it – as of not breaking the seal yet.

The larger mech above smirked at the scene, his soon-to-be was to; what did the humans call it? Drunk? Well he didn't cared. His red optics watched as when the yellow mech held onto him, small digits gripping his grey armor and by Primus. He was in the well.

Bumblebee let out a pained chock. The other's spike in him nestling in the warmth and wet and no longer virgin valve, he can almost feel the energon from the broken seal slid across his thighs and the others spike. The yellow mech gave his pleasure cries when the thrusting started; the pleasure invaded the pain that still clanged in him.

It seemed like decades when they 'faced but soon the other opened his spark chamber and large digits caressed the small pulsing spark. The yellow mech barely saw the others spark – red and pulsing largely. The connection burned, of both hot searing pleasure and pain but soon he could feel the other. The memories, thoughts and feelings – then his valve clenched and his entire frame then locked up.

The larger mech grunted his pleasure when the smaller mech overloaded before he allowed his own transfluid to fill the younger mech breeding tank. Bumblebee laid there, gasps and whimpers escaping his vocals and heavy intakes was mixed in with the sounds of fans.

Then he heard yelling and screaming, the larger faded mech disappeared and he felt more servos upon him. His dimmed blue optics looked up – blurry vision and the smell of high grade and interface clear in the air. The words from Ratchet mixed in with worried looks of his friends forced his processor to think.

The word 'rape' was clear as any before he fell into recharge and allowed his systems to rest, to allow his newly formed bond to increase.

After a few days of the event his friends checked up on him and he was in tears when Ratchet gave him the news of him carrying. He stared down at the smaller spark – the spark that a tyrant had given him and allowed his chassis to close. He held it with care and even though he knew the elite or Ultra Magnuss or even the Decticreeps might take him away, harm and even kill the kin he carries.

Bumblebee continued his life even when Sentinal throughout such accusations of when the sparkling is out he and the elite will take him away so the young mech won't have a burden. Though the yellow mech reaction was shocking, still standing there – his own stingers raised at the big chinned prime before his own optics darkened a night blue color.

"No. One. Touches. My. Sparkling." Bumblebee growled, over protective of his own unborn kin. "Not even his own Sire…"

O.O

_**Okay anyways happy new years!**_

_**I know this story was overdue and I was planning on posting it at 12:00 AM but I was too tired to come up with anything. Anyways Reviews and yes this is a Megatron and Bumblebee drabble.**_

_**-wolf whistle- Sneaky bots I continue to love this story! Can't wait to see who's next with sweet bee! I know Swindle/Bee would be interesting to see. W**_ – _Darker The Midnight_

_**i say Megs and i ain't scared of him (I dream of monsters,blood,and guts and i'm only 16 ok).**_ – _KaleStarhorn_

_**Anyways a new year means new stories and fun exploting stuff – see you guys later in Bumblebee 2!**_


End file.
